


It goes like this.

by Jio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Maknae line, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jio/pseuds/Jio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this: Sehun had a crush on Jongin the first time they met. But not now and not ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It goes like this.

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning for a very little part of Baekyeon and very much profanity in this fic.)

**It goes like this.**

 

\---

It goes like this: Sehun had a crush on Kim Jongin the first time they met. But not now and not ever again.

He _was_ too young. Sehun at that time was just a kid who was blinded by the glamor of S.M Entertainment. He came to that huge building in Apgujeong-dong on a windy Monday, politely greeted everyone before being dragged around the place by a very excited boy who introduced himself as Park Chanyeol, then suddenly was left all alone at the hallway on the 7 th floor.

If someone had told him first-hand about curiosity could kill a cat, he would have immediately run back to first floor instead of looking into the practice room. And as stupid as it sounded, at fourteen years old he had his first crush.

A crush that lasted for 2 years before he can spoke it out.

Sehun really doesn’t want to talk about this, because it was over.

They are best friend now and _that Jongin_ has been dating a dozen of cutie baby dolls over the years, and he _was_ done. One-hundred-percent over.

Which is exactly why he is very distracted at the moment, when Kai is babbling about some girl he thinks he likes but he _honestly_ can’t date. Who would ever know a quiet Kim Jongin can be this talkative.

He still call Kai as ‘Jongin’, just because he can.

“Are you listening?”

Sehun lifts his head from his cup of tea, seeing a very displeased Kai with his hand crossed.

“Yeah. You are complaining about wanting to date some petite and you can’t.” He replies.

“What I was saying is, Sehun, you are a moron.” Kai opens the fridge right next to his left hand, pulls out a bottle of milk and sits down. “You don’t even listen to me.”

“I was!” He exclaims. “It’s just not at all interesting.”

“Geez, thank you for being the best friend ever.”

He wants to say he is not, and never will. But whatever.

“You know that you can’t publicly date anyone unless when you are old and wrinkled, right?” He says instead, avoids looking at the other by carelessly tossing the tea bag into the bin.

“That means I can secretly date someone before I am old and wrinkled.” Kai rolls his eyes. “Besides I was only asking you if you have any schedule today.”

“Not really. Why?”

“I want to go to that Fast and Furious movie and I don't want to go alone with our manager."

“Only if you pay for the tickets.”

“You for the popcorn.”

“Call.”

Kai leaves for his room after finishing his milk bottle. Sehun drops down onto the sofa and turns on his favorite show on TV.

That awkward scenario where your crush turned into your best friend and both of you are physically living under a roof while you can’t forget how embarrassing you were when he rejected you.

That is how their friendship works.

***

“You are not allowed to go out late at night, do you hear me?”

He is facing a very angry (and very red) Suho after sneaking out of their dorm to go to Incheon with Tao for dalkgalbi. The 2-hour-long ride is totally worth it though. The dish is made from heaven and Suho is a nice hyung.

“You both, are grounded.” Or not.

“Hyung that is ridiculous.” He tries. “You can’t ground us for going out for dinner.”

“In fact I can. And I will.” Suho glares hard at both of them. Tao is being _really_ good at keeping quiet. “This is not your first time disobey and I’m not giving in this time. I was worried my ass off over your stupid heads.”

“We did say we went ou-”

“For a couple of minutes, not the whole night to fucking Incheon.” The leader almost shouts out in the tiny kitchen and Sehun immediately shuts up.

“There will be no next time.” Tao says quietly. “We promise.”

“Give me your car keys.” Suho orders.

That goddamn delicious dish cannot make up for this, Sehun decides.

It’s almost 3 AM when Sehun finally gets into bed. He stays in the same room with Suho, but tonight the leader is so scary he would rather stay at the sofa. Baekhyun is already all over it though, so he brings his pajama and his favorite pinku-pinku over Chanyeol’s room. After all, he knows that Kai and Kyungsoo won’t mind.

He was tiptoeing over Chanyeol’s bed before hearing a whisper.

“Sehun?”

He recognizes that voice anywhere. “Yeah.” He whispers back.

“What are you doing?”

“Suho hyung is mad.”

There is a sigh heaves out before the figure in Kai’s bed stirs.

“Come over.”

He hesitates for a moment, because it’s Kai’s and he just wants to take Chanyeol’s bed. But they are best friend and Kai doesn’t even care to remember what happened 3 years ago, so he crawls over.

“Suho hyung was really worried his ass off.” Kai’s breath is right behind his ears and Sehun is afraid to move at the moment. His head is quite dizzy though he doesn’t even know why _and_ how.

“I know. I didn’t do it on purpose. I was-” He stops in the middle of the sentence, because he doesn’t think Kai will understand. He doesn’t like sharing his thoughts for he hates being judged, and worse, being pitied.

“I know," Kai says and then pauses. Sehun breaths in. "You feel suffocated.”

He always does that _,_ the thing that makes Sehun breathless and relieved at the same time.

None of them says anything else. Sehun doesn't reply, he doesn't want Kai to know more about him than he already did.

And before voluntarily drift off, Sehun thinks he knows something about Kai too, that Kai always sleeps soundly at night, but at time like this he is the only one who awakes.

***

It is such a peaceful morning before Baekhyun stomps into the space with a sickly smile from right ear to left ear.

"We kissed." He announces. " _French_ kiss."

The fact that in the kitchen there is only Sehun and Kyungsoo having breakfast can’t stop Baekhyun from spitting out everything they don’t need to know; and mind you, low-sugar cereal is bad enough.

"That escalated quickly." Sehun says half-heartedly, pouring more milk into the bowl in hoping it will help.

"Not at all, dude." Baekhyun hits his shoulder. "Have I told you it's Taeyeon?"

"Not for the last 2 months," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and Sehun adds, "Seriously.", because where Baeekhyun hit him, it hurts like hell.

"You guys are just jealous," Baekhyun laughs like a maniac. "Who doesn't?"

Nobody says a word, because it’s Baekhyun and you must get used to it at some point; he has been all over the leader of SNSD for an eternity before he can actually said “hello” to them girls in person. And truth be told, _none_ of EXO’s members put their bet on Baekhyun could get a shot.

Sehun grimaces. This cereal cannot be cured, just like Baekhyun and his impudent attitude.

"Not to mention both of you here are like the 20-year-old versions of never been kissed." Baekhyun continues.

Sehun automatically freezes in the middle of putting his milk carton down. He doesn't actually realize he was doing that, but Kyungsoo notices his discomfort right away.

"Sehunie?"

Baekhyun turns his head over to look at them. "Sehunnie what?"

"You are being a jerk." Kyungsoo glares. " He's still a baby."

"A baby." The noisy one snorts. "Who is 20 years old and turns pale when talking about kissing."

Sehun wants to retort that he is totally comfortable with kissing and he has kissed like dozens of girls; only that he doesn’t. There was this one time when a girl in high school tried to kiss him, and he swears to God he liked her very much, but he only remembers the part where he was so nervous he ran away and texted her an apology like a coward.

"Excuse-me, it's just gross." Sehun says instead, very weakly. "Unhygienic."

Baekhyun puts his hand in front of his chest in a mock horrified look. "Are you even aware of what we are talking about?"

"Your filthy hormones." Kyungsoo answers.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Sehun starts loving his bowl of cereal very much without any particular reason.

He thinks of kissing someone.

He thinks of 3 years ago. 2 years before that. Right now. Forever. That moment where Kai said _“Forget it.”_

Because years of hopeless crush on someone who would never like you back will do that to a person. You can’t express your feeling, and at the same time you’re not even able to have feeling for anyone else.

"Exchange saliva is not my style." Sehun says before adding, "Seriously."

***

**(2)**

“Where is Sehun?”

Kai wipes away sweat on his head with a wet tissue, looking around the place. They are filming the music video for their comeback song and it has been 10 hours straight of dancing and acting and all that stuff. They are all tired as hell and some of them can actually faint at any moment.

Sehun is the first one to finish his shoot and he is nowhere to be found.

“He’s not here?” He asks again, too tired to add honorific. And that earns him a hit on the head by Jongdae.

“He went out with Suho to buy coffee for everyone.” Xiumin says from behind. “5 minutes ago.”

He unconsciously breathes out a sigh of relief. Sometimes he feels unnerved when Sehun is not around.

“Did you finish your shoot?” Jongdae asks him.

“I think so,” Kai answer, his eyes automatically direct to the front door. “They say after Lay and Tao’s part we can have a 20 minutes break.”

No one has enough strength to say a proper sentence. Kai drags himself to the chair near the monitor, drops down and shut his eyes off.

He thinks about his dancing. There are so many versions of the dance since Lay has got his own schedule in China and Tao is injured and it may get worse. Their concerts. Their promotion time. His eyes closed but his head is restless and he is frustrated.

It feels like Sehun has gone for an entire hour and he only asks for him 5 minutes ago; Kai doesn’t like this feeling at all. They don’t usually talk because Sehun always stick with Zitao or Chanyeol hyung, but somehow he confidently think they doesn’t need to say it out that much.

When Sehun came here, he already got him. They have been together for almost 5 years after all.

“Your matcha latte.”

He opens his eyes only to see Suho hyung handing out the drink they brought back.

“We ask but they don’t have chocolate milkshake.”

“Thank you, hyung.” He says before adding, “Is Sehun back?”

“Yeah.”

He is with Zitao, just as expected.

“We have 20 minute break, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just tired.”

Suho pats his head and continues to give the drinks to everyone. The room is so noisy with so many people but he cannot make out a word.

He looks over and Sehun is talking animatedly with Kyungsoo.

That awkward scenario where you really don’t know what you want and you already said you don’t want it but at the same time you want it real bad.

That is how their relationship works.

***

He was lying on the sofa, playing with his phone while waiting for the others to shower before Sehun came in the living room. They are really busy and tired because from the schedule, but that doesn’t stop Sehun rolling all over the place. Ever since Suho hyung confiscated his car keys, he hang around the house like he owns it. Especially where the fridge is, which Sehun personally designed for it to be near the sofa.

Sehun kicks Kai’s feet off the table and walks by.

“Do you want something?” Sehun asks, his hand already pulls out a vanilla milk carton.

“Nah, I’m good,” Kai says, his eyes keep fixing at the phone screen. “You don’t have to be polite to me.”

“I’m not!” He exclaims before murmuring, “And since when politeness is underrated.”

He looks at Sehun from where he’s lying, simply because he likes looking at people when they are doing something.

Sehun has not taken a bath yet but he did clean his makeup off. His clothes is from the schedule today but his face is bare, and Kai involuntarily think he looks so goddamn young and clueless.

“Everything in this fridge is expired,” Sehun wrinkles his nose, his hand holding a bunch of canning foods and milk cartons. “Where is Chanyeolie hyung when we need him.”

Kai laughs, because Sehun is so funny even if people would think Kai must lost his mind for even thinking that.

“What?” He turns to Kai, tongue sticking out.

Thay have debuted for almost 2 years and Sehun has not changed a bit. The way he licks his lips. The way he loves his bubba tea. The way he stomps his feet when he finds something hilarious. The way he quietly keeps his thoughts to himself. The way he wants something and not hesitate to ask for it.

Just like 3 years ago. Standing in front of Kai. Almost shouting.

“Nothing,” He pauses, seeing Sehun narrows his eyes. “Just think you are cute.”

“I swear to God, Jongin-”

“I’m gonna take the bathroom first,” This time Kai puts his phone down and sits up. “I brought choco bubba tea on the way back, it’s on the top shelf.”

Sehun doesn’t look like he’s surprised but he does laugh happily.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Kai rolls his eyes.

***

“Sehun has philemaphobia.”

Baekhyun announces loudly in the middle of the pizza break in their practice room, and nobody spares him a second glance.

“What phobia?” Chanyeol asks, out of kindness, his mouth is still full of chicken.

“Philemaphobia.” Baekyun says in a very dramatic tone. “He has fear of kissing.”

“I DO NOT!” Sehun shouts his head off immediately from where he sits, one pizza piece is still half in his mouth.

“I check your symptoms on the internet. 80% checked.”

 _That_ has everybody’s attention.

“What?” Kai is the first to ask.

“Why am I even surprise, he is in his twenty and never go on a date.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up from his meal but he’s very helpful at that kind of moment.

“That’s not even remotely funny.” Sehun protests, his ears went red. And his ears only go red when he is either embarrassed or just plainly angry.

Kai glances over Sehun from where he sits, keeping his face straight even though on the inside he is fidgeting.

Does the kiss from 3 years ago even counted in this conversation? Because Kai is sure as hell he wasn’t afraid of anything at that time.

“He once told me he ran away from a girl who intends to kiss him in high school and he liked her very much.” Tao adds, rolling his eyes in an ‘unbelievable’ pose. “I still can’t believe it.”

“ZITAO!” Sehun throws the chicken wings at him, hard. Tao yelps, mostly in surprise and everybody laughs.

“He _always_ hyperventilates so I don’t really know if this symptom is true but he sure couldn’t kiss anyone like th-”

“SUHO HYUNG!” Sehun turns very red at the moment and he is behaving as though he would splash all over the place and hits everyone in the process if not for Tao keeping him in place.

Kai secretly smiles under his breath. Sehun is _too_ naïve.

“The ‘dry mouth’ part explains the lip-licking habit though.” Lay says, flips through the bunch of papers Baekhyun gave out before.

Sehun is being serious. His hands curl into firsts and he stood up from his seat somewhere in the middle of this convo.

“Leave him alone, guys,” Chen finally speaks up and Sehun looks like he is relieved of knowing that he can always lean on at least one person. “Not being able to kiss is bad enough.”

Or not.

Kai is about to stand up to go to him, before Sehun shout out. “Can you guys fucking stop?” Sehun is hyperventilating right _now_. “It’s not even your business if I haven’t kissed anyone in 3 years or 20 years. This is violating my personal life!”

No one says a word when Sehun outragedly stomps out of the practice room and no one follows him either. The whole group was stunned to the point none of them dare to move.

“I guess I will have to give him his car keys back.” Suho hyung is the first one to speak. Everyone hums in agreement.

And Kai keeps touching his lips.

***

**(3)**

Sehun locks himself in his room after the incident in the practice room. He doesn’t speak a word to any one, not even to Chanyeol or Zitao or a very sorry Byun Baekhyun who gave him back the car keys he stole from Suho.

The thing is, he isn’t mad at his hyungs. To them and to everyone it was just a topic that they would laugh off on daily basis; and Sehun would laugh too, if it did’t bring back so many emotions he doesn’t want to remember ever again.

And he _is_ afraid. He’s afraid that Kai would just _know_. He’d now that after all these years Sehun still can’t get his feeling straight, that his heart still refuses to back down when Kai talks about all the girls he likes, that he misses _Jongin_ very much even though they always together.

Sehun is actually afraid of losing him. Just like 3 years ago.

Sehun tosses and turns in his sheet, pinku-pinku in one hand.

Fucking Baekhyun for bringing it back.

He _has_ had a crush on the tanned boy at the first time they met. In the eyes of 14-year-old Sehun, Kai was _the start of everything._ He was the boy with bright eyes and easy smile and ask for Sehun’s name. He was the boy whom danced passionately to some tune he didn’t recognized. His eyes were wild. His body moved in skillful waves and glowed with a warm aura.

He was everything Sehun wasn’t and yet desperately wanted to get to know.

By the time Sehun transferred to his new high school, Kai was already there. He liked sitting quietly at the library reading his book. He spent his time helping Sehun with math homework. He was just naturally laidback and never got mad and caring and always bought Sehun his favorite snack. He was the one who was always there without saying a word.

That’s the boy Sehun fell in love with. Always have and might always will.

But things has changed dramatically when Sehun did something stupid; the kind of stupidity where you fucked up a whole relationship that meant to last for an eternity, to the point you yourself would never be the same again.

He saw Kai kissing someone at the parking lot of their dorm, and he went out of his mind.

He remembered violently dragging Jongin away with all strength he had, pushed him up against the wall, kissed him hard and then spit out,

“I want to be in a relationship with you. A real romantic one.”

Kai was as calm as ever. His eyes looked straight at him. His hands pushed him away and he shook his head.

“Sehunie, I’m sorry. Just… _forget it_.”

Sehun didn’t come back to the dorm 3 days straight. He had this habit of running away when he felt suffocated.

It was a stupid crush that took long enough to get it out and then so fucking long to be normal again. When Baekhyun brought out the kissing thing, he really doesn’t know what to do.

***

“You keep talking about wanting to date someone yet you never act on it.” Taemin says matter-of-factly, sucking his straws on the matcha drinks soundly.

“I am serious in my relationship,” Kai protests. “I’m just not sure.”

“Not sure about what?” Taemin glares at him from across the table. “You like her then you ask her out. If she likes you too then you have a relationship. What is so complicated about that, dude?”

“It’s all about the feeling that is complicated, you philistine.” He sighs loudly.

Taemin is his best friend and he normally loves his friend very much, but there are times he just wants to throw a rock to his head. Taemin never understands how _complicated_ things are, no matter how much Kai explains.

“It’s because of your books. They make you feel things you don’t understand.” Taemin says, grimacing. “How is Sehun by the way?”

“Why? Why do you ask?” Kai lifts his head.

“I heard he had an injury on his head lately.”

“He’s fine. I had him checked.”

“That sounds so wrong to my ears.” Taemin wrinkles his nose.

For a moment Kai is silenced. There was nothing much he can do for Sehun. He had his own waist injury and there were so many people around them to take care of the matter. He couldn’t even get in the crowd of people who encircled Sehun when his head hurt.

“Do you remember the first time we met Sehun at the practice room?” Kai asks, his eyes turn into a small curve.

“Pretty much,” Taemin rolls his eyes. “He looked at you like you hung the fucking moon.”

“Really?” Kai laughs out loud. “He asked me out for bubble tea every day after that. I thought he was really strange.”

“There was nothing strange about that,” Taemin speaks casually. “He wasted 2 years of his life having a crush on you.”

Never trust Taemin on comforting people, mentally noted.

Kai finishes his drink, his hand crumples the straw up and his mind is million years of light away.

“He scared me for life with that kiss.” Kai voices out quietly after a very long moment, feeling thankful that Taemin doesn’t say anything in the meantime. “I didn’t know what to do.”

“You still don’t,” Very straight-forward Taemin strikes again. “Yet you remember it.”

“I remember it sometimes. It’s hard not to think of anything when you are living under the same roof.”

“But you don’t love him _that_ way, right?”

Kai doesn’t answer right away. His thoughts entwine together and he tries so hard to make the words out.

“When Sehun was young he was just a cute dongsaeng.” He looks down. The straw feels heavy in his hand. “I grew up with him through our trainee time. Our debut time. We were always together.”

“Then it is just like us right now.” Taemin rolls his eyes.

“You just don’t understand.” Kai starts to circle his hand around his cup, eyes fixes on the table. “ _You don’t understand the feeling one day you just look at him and see how beautiful he has become,”_ He wants to say, “ _you don’t understand the emptiness inside when you try to get his attention.”_ But he doesn’t. _“you don’t understand how much I miss him.”_

None of these words came out, instead he says, “I was a coward.”

Taemin puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes real hard.

“It’s all about what you choose to pursue, Jongin.” He finally speaks, his eyes firmly piercing through Kai. “Get your priority straight.”

***

**(4)**

The door to Sehun’s room is half open when Kai came home late. It has been closed for the past few days and not even Suho hyung, Sehun’s official roommate, could get access. There isn’t anyone around at the moment; the atmosphere lately was too heavy no one wants to stay at home.

“Sehun?” Kai calls out from the living room. “You’re there?”

There is no answer, so he decides to just badge in.

Sehun is sleeping soundly in his bed. His stupid stuffed doll is hold tightly in his hand. His hair is down and his face is clean, he looks like he is having the best dream of his life.

Kai chuckles.

“How long have you been sleeping?” He whispers, tries his best not to wake him up; that is a question doesn’t need an answer.

Kai suddenly has a great desire of touching his hair, so he does. It isn’t as soft as it looks though; so he gently pushes it over, not to let it touch Sehun’s eyelashes.

In his eyes Sehun is _always_ so fucking beautiful.

Kai sits down on the floor, one of his hands leans on the edge of the bed and his head is down. He is so tired. At the moment everything feels so heavy.

“Sehun, do you even know what you did when you said you liked me before?” He says softly, “Did you know what kind of person I was?”

Of course there is no answer, but he keeps asking anyway, every word pulls out is a relief he doesn’t know he keeps.

“I don’t know what I want, Sehun. I keep pushing you away. I tell myself I don’t want this but I do, I do. It keeps growing and growing stronger.” He pauses, because he voice has risen a little bit and it might wake Sehun up.

Kai doesn’t know what he should do anymore. It’s like a roller coaster rushing down the highest hill, it blows away all the other emotions and it’s terrifying yet exciting at the same time.

His head downs and his heart drops, he sighs. “It doesn’t hurt anyone worse than it hurts me.”

That, earns him a fierce slap. From an angry Oh Sehun who has sit up some time during his monologue.

Kai is _so_ stunned he couldn’t breathe out.

“You was so arrogant and selfish and quiet and always like to be alone.” Sehun speaks out, panting hard. “You was always like that.”

“What-”

“I haven’t finished yet.” Sehun flies his blanket away; it lands right on the floor behind him with a dry sound. “You was so boring reading your books. You liked to lie around the sofa and be content of not going anywhere even now. You hate coffee and you still keep drinking that stupid milkshake because you has been too lazy to bother with the menu. You never like wearing sock and you have always been so proud of your ballet dancing stuff that you push it on everyone’s face _every fucking time._ ”

He is almost shouting now, and Kai still isn’t able to speak.

“Your father had a bakery. You like children very much. It hurts when you dance for more than 4 hours because your waist is fucked up.” Sehun stops for catching his breath. “I was so goddamn miserable by your rejection and you never spoke a word about it. You are a fucking moron who _never_ speaks directly about anything _._ ”

Sehun looks like he might bust out at any moment. His eyes are sparkling. His whole face is red. His hands are shaking.

Kai doesn’t know he himself could ever _feel_ this much.

“Sehun-”

“I can tell you a millions things I notice about you but you have your fans doing it and I don’t how to control this feeling.” He says, calmly this time, as if he’s collecting his thoughts from years and years of keeping it to himself.

And it hurts, it hurts so badly seeing Sehun like this.

“Jongin ah,” He breathes out, “Everything you do makes loving you _so_ unbearable.”

That’s it.

Kai stands right up from where he was, his arms are toward Sehun who is openly sobbing now, and he clasps their body together. He keeps tightening his hold, his face buried in the crook of Sehun’s neck. His eyes are wild. His whole body is so uncontrollable he feels dizzy.

“I was so afraid of losing you.” Sehun manages to speak out between his hiccups. “And you never say anything.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.” He keeps repeating those random words. His heart sinks every time Sehun sobbing to his chest. He wants to show him the world but he doesn’t know how.

And they kiss.

Kai’s hands are lifting Sehun’s head, his fingers shred though the maknae’s hair, holding him in place. Their kiss is violent; his tongue occupies Sehun’s mouth like he owns it. Like he doesn’t want them to breathe ever again.

Sehun isn’t sobbing anymore. He isn’t hyperventilating or feeling scare at the moment. He wraps his hand around Jongin, gently, because he’s still feeling very shy. Kai almost goes crazy at Sehun’s soft sniff on his cheek.

It’s too much yet it’s not enough.

“Sehun Sehun Sehun Sehun Sehun-” Kai rants unconsciously between his passions of taking everything from the younger. “You have me, Sehun. You always do.”

***

“I stole your car keys for you, goddamn it, Oh Sehun!” Baekhyun’s voice sounds so funny screaming through the phone. “If you don’t get back here in 30 minutes I will fucking kill you with my own bare hands!”

Sehun stomps his feet in laughing, hands waving in the air. He tosses his phone at the backseat before turning to Kai who is driving.

“Zitao is gonna be _so_ jealous about this. He has never been to Yuseong before.”

Kai looks at Sehun is excitedly babbling on the passenger seat, a warm feeling spreads from his head to his toes.

“We still have a problem, Jongin,” He says, wrinkling his nose. “I still haven’t talked to Suho hyung about this.”

“I have it covered,” Kai says, “We are going to Yuseong to find the cure for your philemaphobia.”

They laugh.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-AU fanfic, so I tried my best to keep it close to canon. You can see many familiar details here ^^
> 
> I use Jongin and Kai as one in this fic. EXO members call him Jongin, otherwise I use 'Kai', just to emphasize their close relationship.


End file.
